


Kisses

by Indiana_J



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiana_J/pseuds/Indiana_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker’s way of showing affection.  No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> No beta and it was written for the Awesome Ladies Ficathon on LJ for the prompt Leverage, Parker, "the ways she shows affection and the ways she never will"

1\. No matter how well Hardison hides his daily stash of candy, Parker always finds it. When he disappears for a Red Bull break, she makes her move - but she always only steals half of it and she always leaves him the kisses because she knows they’re his favorite.

2\. Parker calls her a baby as she shoves her around, deft fingers sliding in and out of the harness to test it before she kicks Sophie over the edge of the building. But before she does it, before she sends Sophie screaming down a building, she smiles, briefly, and tells her she'll be fine. And then lets her scream like a little girl as Parker jumps a second later, laughing the whole way down.

3\. Outside the bathroom that Nate's in, throwing up the most recent batch of scotch, Parker's confused and upset. So she talks him through it by telling him of her latest house plant. It's a large venus fly trap but, she says, frustrated, it seems to have no interest in her neighbor's yappy rat dog thing. He laughs with his head on the toilet and she passes him a wet washcloth.

4\. Eliot likes to cook. Parker's relationship in the kitchen is one best not spoken of. So she sits on the counter, even though he bitches at her to get down, and allows him to slip her things to taste as he's preparing meals. Some of it's too fancy for Parker’s taste but she saw the look on his face the one time she spat it out with him still in the room so now she hides them in a pocket when he doesn’t look and waits until he's gone.

5.  _Hardison's looking up at her, blood on his face from a close call as she leans down and kisses him on the mouth._  She glances away, frustrated, knowing that she's not normal enough for that. But she likes the dream.


End file.
